kiddancersfandomcom-20200215-history
Maesi Caes
Maesi Caes (born on March 18, 2005) is a competitive and professional dancer from Altoona, Iowa. You may have seen Maesi dancing alongside Justin Bieber during his "Purpose" Tour or auditioning for season 11 of America's Got Talent. She also appeared on Dance Moms. Dances Solos Cooties - unknown genre - 2012 * 5th overall elite starz 8 & under solo - Rainbow Dance Connection in Des Moines, Iowa * 6th overall future hall of famer solo - Hall of Fame Dance Challenge in Des Moines, Iowa Tell Me Something - unknown genre - 2013 * 1st overall future hall of famer solo - Hall of Fame Dance Challenge in Des Moines, Iowa Blah Blah Blah - jazz - choreographed by Brenna Holland - 2014 * 1st overall future hall of famer solo - Hall of Fame Dance Challenge in Des Moines, Iowa * 1st overall secondary 8 & under solo - KAR in Kansas City, Kansas * 1st overall 8 & younger high point - Talent On Parade in Des Moines, Iowa * 1st overall 8 & younger high point - Talent On Parade Nationals in Kansas City, Kansas * 2nd overall mini solo - NUVO Dance Convention in Omaha, Nebraska (late 2014) Who Says - unknown genre - choreographed by Amanda Nalevanco-Smith - 2014 * entered in title competition - KAR in Kansas City, Kansas * overall competitive 7-8 grand champion - Talent On Parade Nationals in Kansas City, Kansas * 1st overall bravo! petite solo - Bravo Dance Competition in Des Moines, Iowa * 1st overall petite diamond solo - Showbiz Talent Competition in Omaha, Nebraska * 1st overall nexstar 8 & under solo - Nexstar Talent Competition in Des Moines, Iowa * 1st overall competitive 7-8 solo - Talent On Parade in Des Moines, Iowa Human - lyrical - choreographed by Amanda Nalevanco-Smith - 2015 * 1st overall competitive 9-10 solo - Talent On Parade in Des Moines, Iowa * 2nd overall junior American league solo - Hall of Fame Dance Challenge in Des Moines, Iowa * 4th overall junior solo - NUVO Dance Convention in Kansas City, Missouri My Kinda Guy - jazz - choreographed by Breanna Holland - 2015 * 1st overall 10 & younger high point - Talent On Parade in Des Moines, Iowa Boy Crazy - jazz - choreographed by Breanna Holland - 2016 * did not place - Hall of Fame Dance Challenge in Des Moines, Iowa * did not place - KAR in Omaha, Nebraska * ? - Spotlight Dance Cup in ? * ? - Talent On Parade in ? Lux Aeterna - contemporary - choreographed by Amanda Nalevanco-Smith - 2016-2017 * entered in title competition - The Dance Awards Nationals in Orlando, Florida 2016 * 1st overall junior solo - VIP Dance in Des Moines, Iowa Titanium - lyrical - choreographed by Amanda Nalevanco-Smith - 2016 * unknown scoring - 24/SEVEN Dance Convention in Kansas City, Missouri * unknown scoring - Spotlight Dance Cup in ? * 1st overall junior american league solo - Hall of Fame Dance Challenge in Des Moines, Iowa * 1st overall secondary 9-11 solo - KAR in Omaha, Nebraska * 1st overall 9-10 competitive solo, 2nd overall 10 & younger high point - Talent On Parade in Des Moines, Iowa * 2nd overall mini solo - NUVO Dance Convention in Kansas City, Missouri * 9th overall mini solo - The Dance Awards Nationals in Orlando, Florida I'm Alive - hip hop - choreographed by Deja Carter - 2017 * 1st overall junior solo, 2nd overall solo - Dream Dance Competition in San Diego, California (late 2016) It's Britney, Baby (aka Encore) - jazz - 2017 * did not place - Dream Dance Competition in Panorama City, California My Love - improv - 2017 * 2nd overall junior solo - Radix Dance Convention in Kansas City, Missouri Patience - 2017 * 1st overall junior solo - Fierce Dance Competition in Placentia, California Wide Awake - open - 2017 * 1st overall elite junior solo - In10sity Dance Competition in Des Moines, Iowa Duets Let It Be - lyrical (with Maddie Caes) - 2015 * 1st overall - Talent On Parade in Des Moines, Iowa Locomotion - jazz (with Gianni Egenberger and Vivienne Nalevanko) - 2015 The Invaders - acrobatic (with Elliana Walmsley) - 2017 * 2nd overall junior duet/trio - Sheer Talent Competition in Fresno, California Trios I Will Wait - lyrical (with Gianni Egenberger and Vivienne Nalevanko) - 2016 Bird's Whisper - contemporary (with Lilliana Ketchman and Elliana Walmsley) - 2017 * 1st overall junior duet/trio - Fierce Dance Competirion in Augora Hills, California Groups with Becky Nalevanco's Tumbling and Dance Mama I'm a Big Girl Now - ballet - 2009 Piggy Rap - tap - 2009 Farewell - lyrical (with Ridge McGinley, Sky Mottet, Vivienne Nalevanko, and Emma Hodges) Demons - lyrical (with Gianni Egenberger, Emma Hodges, Sky Mottet, and Vivienne Nalevanko) - 2016 Don't Cha - jazz (with Kennedy Albertson, Emma Hodges, Sky Mottet, and Vivienne Nalevanko) - 2016 * 4th overall 11-12 small group - Talent on Parade Dance Competition in Des Moines, Iowa Happy Birthday - jazz - 2016 Elastic Heart - lyrical (with Peyton Bentley, Maddie Caes, Pyper Cirksena, Delana Grantham, Sydney Light, Lillie Smithhart, and Jolissa Thomas) - 2016 Wild - open (with Kennedy Albertson, Kali Dennis, Gianni Egenberger, Delana Grantham, Emma Hodges, Rylee Lamb, Natalie Lewis, Sky Mottet, Vivienne Nalevanko, Lillie Smithhart, and Ava Thompson) - 2016 * 1st overall junior large group - Hall of Fame Dance Challenge in Des Moines, Iowa Beat - jazz (with Brylee Barnes, Peyton Bentley, Maddie Caes, Pyper Cirksena, Delana Grantham, Sydney Light, Lilly Lortscher, Addison Rogers, Carly Thephavong, and Jolissa Thomas) - 2016 All Things Lost - contemporary (with Kennedy Albertson, Kali Dennis, Gianni Egenberger, Delana Grantham, Emma Hodges, Rylee Lamb, Natalie Lewis, Sky Mottet, Vivienne Nalevanko, Lillie Smithhart, and Ava Thompson) - 2016 Dance Titles * Regional NUVO Mini Female Breakout Artist 2014 * Regional Petite Miss Dance KAR 2014 * National Petite Miss Talent On Parade 7-8 Grand Champion 2014 * National Hall of Fame Junior Grand Champion Inductee 2015 * National Talent On Parade TOP Entertainer of the Year 2015 * Regional Junior Miss Dance KAR 2016 * Regional Junior Miss Spotlight 2016 Gallery Maesi Caes.jpg Maesicaes2016 (2).jpg Maesicaes2016 (1).jpg Maesicaes2016.jpg 13694871_1815650258667580_2118914395_n.jpg|Maesi and Abby Lee Miller 3cf707e4b83ab9f209de4a4f8ae68053.jpg S7_Jaime_and_Maesi_promo.jpg|Maesi and her mother, Jaime 705_Brynn,_Maesi_and_Camryn.jpg|Maesi with Brynn Rumfallo and Camryn Bridges 706_Maesi_solo_costume.jpg External Links *Instagram *YouTube *Interview Category:Dancers Category:Girl Dancers Category:Dance Moms Dancers Category:Caes sisters